


意乱情迷

by Lumosss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumosss/pseuds/Lumosss
Summary: 一切结束以后，梅林成了卡梅洛特的大法师，现在该轮到解决他和亚瑟之间的小问题的时候了……





	1. Chapter 1

五朔节的晚上。

人声鼎沸，觥筹交错，宴会进行到一半，人已半醉。

梅林缩在一个角落默默的喝着酒。他是从来都不喜欢这样的场合。

一个男人跌跌撞撞的掉到他面前邀请他跳舞。

“跟你说个秘密。”梅林抿了一口酒，嘴唇诱人的湿润着。

男人看呆了，傻傻的倾身向前。

“hleap on baec”

男人不知道怎么的就转了圈，乖乖回到了朋友旁边，喝了三大杯酒才回过神来。

梅林躲在他的角落坏笑。

这个男人已经是今晚的第三个了。

梅林从来都没有觉得自己长的好看，到现在也没有变。但自从他当上宫廷法师，大家开始真的直视他的时候，他的追求者无端端就多起来。梅林只当他们喜爱的是他的地位，再不济就是因为他离亚瑟近，从来都不认为这与自己的魅力有关。

他不知道，他已经不是那个农家男孩，他瘦削的肩膀，清癯的颧骨和修长的四肢，让多少人魂牵梦绕，流传在民间的诗歌和传说中。

梅林不知道，也不想知道，他只凝视着舞池中的亚瑟。

亚瑟永远都是晚会里最闪亮的。

他正拉着一个金发美人，随着舞曲的节奏律动着。他高大又强壮，美人虽修长，在他怀里也显得小鸟依人。他似乎对舞曲很熟悉，在人群中自由的穿梭着，仿佛鱼遇了水。他的手礼貌的放在腰上，不高也不低，他不知道说了什么，美人被他逗得直乐，灿烂的笑容能照亮半个大厅。亚瑟也不多言，眼神只是看着美人的眼睛，再久经沙场的美人也被她看得脸泛红光。

一曲毕，两人鞠躬。舞池边掌声雷动，大家都为能看到这么一对才子佳人而心生愉悦。

亚瑟吻了美人的手背，想要离开。美人明显还想继续，亚瑟不知道说了一句什么，脸上露出了“亚瑟官方表情”。

哼，那个自大狂。

梅林移开视线，找了杯果酒正要喝，一个堵肉墙挡在他面前。

“亲爱的梅林大人，能否有幸邀您共舞？”亚瑟刻意压低了声线。

“否。”梅林眼睛都没抬。

“容不得你拒绝，梅林。”

亚瑟接过梅林喝了一半的酒，一饮而尽，喉结极具诱惑力的动了动。

“我知道你从来不听话，梅林。”

“但是，我是你的王，我说了算。”

亚瑟的手抚上梅林的腰。

慵懒的节奏响起，呼吸紧凑，旋转与转身，距离微妙。

梅林穿着宽大的巫师袍，修长的腿在快速的移动中若隐若现。

烛光忽明忽暗，影影绰绰间，梅林是那么诱人。

国王本是想调笑一下他这个四肢不协调的朋友，现在却被迷花了眼。

梅林的笑成了迷情剂，腰微摇，嘴微翘。

亚瑟从未想过，在今天以前几乎是个笑话——他要用性感来形容梅林。

他的心正在燃烧。

梅林又娇又嗔的踩他的脚，力度轻得和猫抓没什么两样。

“我说了我不会跳舞。”声音异常低沉。

“那就乖乖听话，梅～林。”

他搂紧了梅林的腰，用力把他往上一提：“把脚放在我的脚面上，敢再踩我一下，今年就别想有假期。”

梅林不说话，吊着眼睛幽幽的看着他，唇弓微笑愈深。

踩在亚瑟脚上的梅林无处可逃，只能贴在他身上。

亚瑟终于找回主动权。

舞池是他的天下，他随着节奏把梅林甩出去又收回来，梅林被亚瑟牢牢掌控着，混沌间只能感觉到亚瑟搂着他的腰的手。

但那过于亲近的距离，轻歌曼舞间不经意的眼神对视，闪动的睫毛和锁骨，都在暗示着什么。

汗水蒸腾，发酵蔓延，有如情愫，隐秘又不失庄重。

亚瑟的眼神在梅林的脸上逡巡，静静停在唇上。两人安静的贴在一起，感受着彼此的温度，呼吸打在脸上，两人似乎都有话要说，但又只是笑。梅林偶尔会悄悄看亚瑟一眼，有探寻也有挑逗，但很快又移开视线。

如果亚瑟是阳光，那梅林就是阴影，永远含而不露，藏情而不显于表。

一曲毕，梅林把亚瑟拉近，双手滑至胸膛，又一把推开。他们隔着两个人的距离，眼睛凝视着对方，一时间，亚瑟觉得自己的眼里只剩下梅林，四周事物和声音都朦胧而遥远。

梅林最终还是转身了，他回到他的角落，继续喝他的果酒。

“你有如谜语神秘。”亚瑟曾对梅林说。

现在他想，如果梅林是谜语，那么，他想知道谜底。

亚瑟的手无意识的用拇指按压嘴唇，嘴角含笑。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

第二天，阳光普照，亚瑟像条鲶鱼一样软在床上。

乍暖还寒，夜长多梦。

梅林在他的梦里也阴魂不散。

和他纠缠不休。

梦里是大片奶白色，锁骨，吻……

亚瑟绝望的看着他朝气蓬勃的小兄弟。

大概是春天到了，他想。  
——————————

大厅里也稀稀拉拉的坐着几个人，昨天大家都玩到挺晚，接近中午了，也没几个人。

亚瑟环顾了大厅一周，没看见梅林。

然后他就听到梅林的声音从走廊传来。梅林低着头笑着，身旁跟着一个贵族。那贵族高且壮实，身上的肌肉让帕西瓦尔看了也自愧不如，梅林站在他身边瘦弱的就像一只小鸟。

两人似乎打得火热，身体贴的很近，那贵族凑在梅林耳边讲话，梅林也不躲。手搭在肩上，不知道说了什么，让梅林一双蓝眼睛笑得弯弯的，两个小酒窝乖巧的挂在两边。本来两人要进大厅了，快到门边脚步却慢了下来，磨磨蹭蹭的就是不往前。

这场景不知怎么就让亚瑟心里升起一股无名火。他潜意识握紧了手中的餐具，眉头皱了起来。

亚瑟觉得有蚂蚁在他心里爬，有火在他的胃里烧。

梅林怎么可以和别的男人在一起！

亚瑟都不想往下看，他拿起刀切牛排。看着那丝丝饱满的肉筋从中间断开，均匀的分成两半，鲜嫩多汁的厚片被他一切到底，就像那些胆敢碰梅林的人……

梅林在他身旁坐了下来，打断了他的想象。

亚瑟没忍住从鼻子里哼了一声，语气是皇家混蛋专用腔：“哟！大法师！我看你挺受欢迎吗！”

梅林脸红了，支支吾吾的绞着手。“不……那是霍华德爵士，他那里有本稀有的医书，说可以借我看……”

什么“爵士”，什么“医书”，亚瑟一个字都没听进去，他只看见梅林红了脸，还羞答答的揪着自己的手，就像那个什么什么爵士对他真的很重要一样。

他怎么可以这样！

突然，就像有人在亚瑟的后脑勺上来了个全垒打，他反应过来了。

梅林已经不是他的男仆了。

他是法师，全卡美洛特最好那种。他每天上朝都坐在亚瑟旁边，而不是站在亚瑟后面；魔法界的人都承认他的能力，边远地区的人也拜倒于他的威名。

他是梅林，仅次于国王的男人。

他年轻而有魅力，个性温和易亲近。他可以是你最好的朋友，最忠心的伙伴。

或者最热情的爱人。

有谁不喜欢梅林呢。

他早就不是那个灰扑扑的男仆了。丑小鸭长成天鹅也许要很久，但人们也许没有注意到，丑小鸭从一开始就是天鹅，从来都不是鸭子，就算他以前有多么不堪。但只要给他舞台，他就可以展露本性。

他没有考虑过，这个念头甚至都没有在他的脑海中出现过——终有一天梅林会属于别人。

一个女人，或者，一个男人。

想象梅林被别人抱在怀里让他如鲠在喉，无法吞咽。

危机感攥紧了亚瑟的胃。

他一想到自己还在该死的五朔节，把整个王国的情敌都请到自己家里来， 让他们来看梅林。

他还同意让梅林做法师。

这意味着什么？这意味着，现在他要和整个阿尔比恩的贵族一起来竞争了！

亚瑟欲哭无泪，严重怀疑自己脑子被门夹了。

梅林看亚瑟坐着半天没动，转头去看他。亚瑟却突然抓紧了梅林的胳膊，力道之大让梅林以为手要断了。

“下午跟我去野餐。”亚瑟命令。

梅林张了张嘴，似乎要提问，亚瑟赶紧补充：“不能拒绝。给你放假。”

梅林半是疑惑半是好笑的看着亚瑟，脸上是捉摸不透的神色。

亚瑟没去看梅林，因为没这个必要。

他看清了自己的心——他想要梅林，从始至终。

亚瑟是王，而君主一旦认定什么东西就很难再改变。

亚瑟环视着围坐在下面的贵族。

而做君主的一般还有个共性，亚瑟想。

他们从不分享。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

没出什么意外，下午梅林和亚瑟如期去了野餐，一路上打打闹闹。现在食物已经吃得差不多了，亚瑟躺着，摸着自己的肚子。

“你认为我是一个怎么样的人？”亚瑟突然问。

“一个又自大又喜欢压榨仆人的肌肉白痴？”梅林笑得眼睛弯弯的，膝盖不经意的蹭过亚瑟。

“哦，梅林。如果我是一个四肢不协调的招风耳排骨精，我绝对不会这么说。”声音里是藏不住的笑意。

“不然怎么说？全卡美洛特的梦中情人？高大帅气剑艺超群的永恒之王？”

半天没反应，梅林转头去看，却一头撞进亚瑟天蓝色的眼眸。

视线相交，目光灼灼。

“那你呢？我是你的梦中情人吗？”

“……………………”

梅林嘴巴张张合合，就是发不出声音。眼神躲闪，脸不知道什么时候就红了。亚瑟定定的看着他，像要用视线在他身上开个洞。

“如果我真的是个喜欢压榨仆人的肌肉白痴。”

“你愿意和我这个白痴交往吗？”

梅林不敢相信自己的耳朵，整个人从野餐布上弹了起来，惊恐的瞪大了眼睛。

“你今天叫我出来是为了………”

亚瑟不置可否的笑。

梅林羞得只想找个洞把自己藏起来。他完全没有想到事情会是这个走向。他真的以为这只是一个普通野餐。虽然正常国王不会带着他的宫廷法师出去野餐。但毕竟他们以前经常这样做。虽然那些野餐也不是和梅林，他那时候只是来打杂。

老天，他就是没往这方面想。

梅林彻底乱了阵脚。

亚瑟看着梅林像只炸毛的猫一样就觉得好笑，梅林胡乱的在自己脸上摸了两把，头发乱乱的，两颊绯红。

他怎么可以这么蠢。

“不行。”

“什么？”

“你不是问我可以不可以和你交往吗？我说不行。”

“你说什么？？？！！！”这回轮到亚瑟惊呆了。他设想了几百种方法应对梅林的回答，但他才发现，里面没有一种是梅林拒绝了他。

“你为什么拒绝我！”亚瑟几乎要控制不住自己的情绪，梅林这是在玩什么花样？

“我为什么一定要答应你？”梅林依然满脸通红，但他总算找回一点底气。

“梅林，你不会告诉我你爱上哪个王宫贵族了吧？”亚瑟的语气非常危险。

“不……我只是……我没有义务一定要答应你啊！我又不是你的所有物，我想喜欢谁是我的自由。”

“你喜欢我，梅林。”

梅林再次移开了视线，连脖子都红了，但他没有否认。

亚瑟心里炸开了花！他想大笑，想大喊，想要在阳光下狂奔——梅林真的喜欢他！他想要和他遇见的每一个人分享，想要在他国王的演讲里面大声宣布——梅林喜欢他！！！

但他的心又突然一凉，因为梅林刚才拒绝了他。

梅林迟疑了很久，终于说：“亚瑟，你是个国王，也许不清楚。但如果你想得到一个人，你不能只是通知别人你喜欢他，然后就认为你能爬上别人的床。如果你以前能做到，那也许因为你是个国王，或者一个混蛋。但是我没有意愿成为你一夜情的对象，也不想第二天在你床上醒来发现你翻脸不认人。你必须让我知道你考虑好了，让我看见你的诚意。”

“所以你到底想怎样？”亚瑟问。

梅林嘴角上扬。

“追求我。”

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

那天野餐完回来以后，亚瑟虽然满口答应要“追求”他，几天了一点行动都没有，不禁让梅林怀疑起亚瑟承诺的真实性。

他走过走廊，刚好瞄到亚瑟和贝西小姐站在一起。

“亚瑟王如此风趣幽默，想必有很多拜倒在你的名下啊。”

他们两人的交谈声不知怎么就传到梅林的耳朵里。

“亲爱的小姐，拜倒在我名下的人再多也没用，因为我已经心有所属。”

“当真？不知道哪一国的小姐能够如此幸运得到亚瑟王的青睐啊？”

亚瑟低低的笑了两声，梅林的心突然停了两拍。

“不，不是哪位小姐，是某个不知好歹的大人。”句末亚瑟意有所指的提高了音调，眼睛斜斜的往梅林站着的地方瞄。

“亚瑟王能看上的男子定是不同凡响啊。”

“不，就是个傻瓜，傻傻的不相信我真的爱他……”

梅林不想听下去，他脸烧的通红，低着头急匆匆的离开。

他没想过亚瑟会这样大方的在别人面前承认，承认他喜欢男人，承认他爱他……

梅林的胃被热流填满，脚步也随之轻盈起来。  
——————————————

梅林觉得亚瑟最近有点心不在焉。

眼睛总定定的看着一个地方。

看着他。

开会的时候亚瑟就穿过圆桌笑着看他，好像他所有的报告都是说给梅林听的。笑容是那么真实，好像梅林只要坐在那里就足够让他心满意足。

吃饭的时候把喜欢的分给梅林一点——“这个好吃，你尝尝”，不好吃的就全部推给梅林——“你那么瘦，多吃一点”。梅林不敢拒绝，大家都看着他们，他们让来让去只会引来更多注意。

去视察，去巡视，亚瑟总像在寻找，目光穿越人群，找到梅林才会停下。久久的凝视他，用眼神扫过他的眼睑，他的鼻尖，他的嘴唇，似乎这样凝视他，就已经把他吻了一遍。亚瑟脸上的笑容是那么愉快而幸福，梅林不忍打断。

心跳的很快。

走路时两人靠得很近，亚瑟的手若有若无的擦过他，有时轻轻的握着。过了好一会儿，他才会反应过来。

“对不起，我没意识到……”犹豫的松开，有无限的不舍。

但他想到他握着梅林的手，梅林没有挣开，他又笑开了花。

“那个……梅林，我可以……”

“大男人的别扭什么！”梅林语气很强硬，眼睛却不敢看亚瑟，把自己的手一把塞到亚瑟手里。

过了一会亚瑟才反应过来。

他轻轻拉起梅林的手放到唇边。梅林感觉到自己的指节磨过亚瑟的嘴唇。

“谢谢……谢谢你。”

梅林很想一头撞进亚瑟的怀里，再也不出来。但他还是收回了手。

“不、不用谢！”

他逃了。  
——————————————

“你真好看。”亚瑟的声音突然出现在他耳边。

刻意压低声调，浑浊带着气音，梅林浑身过电。

他正在跟贝西小姐介绍卡美洛特是怎么管理魔法人群的，亚瑟突然出现在他身后。贝西夫人和亚瑟交换了一个心知肚明的眼神，亚瑟好像做了个手势表示感谢，贝西夫人就带着不怀好意的眼神走了。

什么情况？

“你现在比刚才还要好看。”亚瑟换了个耳朵说。

梅林没好气的转过身，但他发现转了个身亚瑟贴得更近了。

那种眼神又来了，温柔又承满了爱意，好像梅林是他一生挚爱。

“找我有什么事情吗，有话快说。”梅林推推他，想要他离得远一点。

亚瑟因为突如其来的身体接触反而更来劲了。“我找你一定要有什么事情吗？嗯？”

“…………是啊，你不知道我很忙吗。”梅林觉得亚瑟再用那种眼神看他，他真的会招架不住。

“好啊，那我请你帮我个忙。”

“什么忙？”

“我想吻你。”

梅林都没反应过来脸就红了。

非常不争气。

亚瑟以迅雷不及掩耳之势亲了他的嘴。

“你没反对我就当你同意啦。”虽然他完全没有给时间梅林反对。

完蛋了，完蛋了，梅林想。  
————————————

散会了亚瑟再次把他压在墙角热吻。

已经数不清多少次了。

梅林现在也没心情想这些，他全身心的感受着亚瑟的舌头，轻轻舔过他的上颚，扫过牙齿，痴痴的缠着他的舌头。亚瑟抚过他后背的手也让人非常愉悦。

他双手松松的搭在亚瑟的肩上，头歪着，想要更多的身体接触。

他把亚瑟拉近，腿纠缠在一起。梅林把自己的小腹往前推了推。

亚瑟突然离开了他。

“不……不可以。梅林，不可以。”

梅林茫然的睁着眼睛，他还沉迷在刚才的吻里面，眼神似乎只能对焦到亚瑟的嘴。

“我……我硬了。”

空气中弥漫的暧昧气氛再度升级。

心跳声震着梅林的耳膜。

“等一下我还要去巡视，你……我们……”

“哦……哦……”

这次亚瑟先离开了。  
——————————————————

自从上次接吻，亚瑟一个星期都没有再碰他。

走路保持距离，话都不多两句，看都不多看他一眼。

梅林努力压住自己心里的恐慌。

他怕是他做错了什么吓走了亚瑟。

他不敢多想，又忍不住去想。

他觉得他们两个的关系是时候应该进行下一步了，但亚瑟不但没有任何表示，甚至开始躲他。

这真是让人摸不着头脑。

他尝试不要焦虑。

这没什么，梅林。他安慰自己。但他知道这只是自欺欺人。没有人在尝过亚瑟的味道之后还能忘记。

他在亚瑟房门转了三十圈之后，终于推开了门。

亚瑟的眼神似乎有点抗拒，梅林希望自己只是太敏感了。

“梅林，就算当上大法师也没能让你学会敲门吗？”

梅林尴尬的绞着手指，他今天不是来和亚瑟开玩笑的。

亚瑟见他没有回答，也没有说话，房间里的空气似乎尴尬的要凝固。

梅林最终还是抬起头，这次他对上了亚瑟的眼睛。

“你为什么……不再……碰我了？”

亚瑟惊讶的扬起了眉毛。

“我以为你还没有答应我的求爱？”

梅林深吸一口气。

他往前迈了几大步，硬把亚瑟逼到了墙角。

“亚瑟•潘德拉贡，我现在告诉你。”梅林的手揪住亚瑟的衣领。

“在你还是王子的时候，外面就有在传，可能你是王子不知道。”

“什么？你在说什么？传什么？”

“他们说——我是你的，我是你的男仆，贴身男仆，我们两个的关系也比寻常主仆要好，好的多得多，你明白了吗？”

“他们说我是你的，很久很久以前就是了。”

“噢……好吧、好吧……我现在知道了。”亚瑟的脸出乎意料的有点红。

“但是那又怎样，我又不在乎别人怎么说，我只在乎你。”

梅林真是被亚瑟难得的天真打败了，他又好气又好笑的看着他。

“菜头，你不用追求我。懂吗？我同意他们的观点，我就是你的。”

“我就是你的。”

亚瑟好像还是没有听懂他的话，他只是用他的大拇指轻轻的摩擦他的颧骨，眼神一遍又一遍的在他脸上逡巡。

“你是我的……你是我的……你是我的……”

亚瑟机械的重复着，仿佛这是他这辈子听过最荒谬，也最美好的一句话。

突然，他把梅林扛到肩上，又匆匆扔到床上。梅林被他弄得晕头转向，回过神发现亚瑟已经上身赤裸。

“做好准备了吗，梅林•潘德拉贡？”

“什么？”

“你都是我的了，我们的婚礼也可以提上日程了吧？”

“我什么时候答应……谁说我要姓潘德拉贡……我有说要和你……”

太多话想要说，梅林一句都没讲完，全被亚瑟用吻堵在了嘴里。

梅林太想这个了，其他的以后再说吧。

end


End file.
